


Dancing Lights (over your skin)

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Multi, Porn Without Plot, asra is they/them, i dont know how to fucking tag, ill add more later, im so tired yall, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eyes traced those patterns across the room, to the partially naked body splayed before you. The light painted his fair skin like ink on parchment, a smile turns the corners of your lips upwards, you turn your head— pressing a cheek against a pale thigh.The figure keened, high and twangy, like a violin string being plucked. Your fingers tip-toed downwards, and another cry sounded out— Lucio quickly shoved a finger between his teeth, muffling the sound.





	Dancing Lights (over your skin)

Whispers of sunlight filtered through the shop window, painting colourful cool hued patterns across the withered wood floor. 

Eyes traced those patterns across the room, to the partially naked body splayed before you. The light painted his fair skin like ink on parchment, a smile turns the corners of your lips upwards, you turn your head— pressing a cheek against a pale thigh. 

The figure keened, high and twangy, like a violin string being plucked. Your fingers tip-toed downwards, and another cry sounded out— Lucio quickly shoved a finger between his teeth, muffling the sound. Asra still had work to do, so they had to stay quiet for them. 

Cheekily, you shoved two fingers into that tight heat between the Count’s legs. The sound that followed after was absolutely /stunning/. A cry of euphoria mixed with the stinging pain of too much too early, but Lucio took it— squirming as his normal hand grasped for purchase among the pillows, knuckles turning white as the golden arm struggled against its restraints. 

You couldn’t help but smile in glee, he was beautiful, offering himself to you like this. Roughly scissoring those two fingers, you gave Lucio what he wanted— pain fading to pleasure as he whimpers, still /attempting/ to stay quiet. 

You wouldn’t let him though.

Ever unrelenting you began a brutal pace with those two fingers, able to reach into the depths of Lucio’s pleasure— years of piano really did pay off, did they?

His prostate wasn’t too hard to find, his reaction letting you know you’d pinpointed it /immediately/. Back arching off the pillows like a bow Lucio let out a silent scream— grinding down on your fingers as best as he could. You sensed Asra shift in the edges of your gaze, looking at you two. 

Lucio practically /begged/, and you could feel him coming apart. You /were/ pulling at his stitches, though. 

Asra let out a soft chuckle, standing and sauntering over to the Count. Lifting him beneath the shoulders gently and taking a seat behind him, thighs resting around his waist as your fingers slipped from that heat.

Lucio whined again, which faded to a scream as Asra shoved three of their fingers in that heat.

They looked at you through strands of white hair, silently commanding you to undress. You shed slacks pretty quickly, just unbuttoning your shirt slightly— using it as protection against Lucio’s sharp nails.

Taking purchase between those thighs again you kissed and sucked your way from his knees to his pelvis, lips leaving red rose petal marks down his thighs. The soft squelching sound as Asra’s fingers speared into Lucio the only other sound in the room beside the trio’s breathing. 

Lucio’s stormy eyes found yours and you quickly guided Asra’s hand away, their fingers quickly finding themselves inside Lucio’s mouth— making the blonde taste himself on the magician’s fingers. Your fingers found themselves around your cock, and you couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Climbing up those abs you shoved your head into the crook of Lucio’s neck, smelling the cologne he always wore.  
Eyes locking with Asra’s you guided your cock to that warm heat, and began to push. 

Lucio’s free hand flung to hold onto you with dear life, and you felt him constrict around your cock— shock painting your features as you noticed the sticky strings of cum painted up his chest.

“Already?” You tutted, snapping your hips forward as Lucio cried out, the overstimulation already burning. 

Asra smiled, their hands sliding down Lucio’s chest— finding his nipples and /flicking/. The count /screamed/, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes and mouth forming incomprehensible words. Asra pulled on the nubs, then soothed them between their fingers as you began to pound into the blonde. 

His face was flushed a deep pink, mouth open and forming an “o” shape as he moaned and sobbed— everything was /too much/. Drool was messily painted down Lucio’s chin, and that blonde hair tousled and messy.

Asra flicked your nose, getting your attention, as they flashed you that mischievous smile of theirs. Your head quirked to the side, confused, before you felt Asra’s hand guide their own cock to the Count’s hole.

Lucio shook his head wildly “n-n-nn- no, I-I-I can’t”

You shushed him, peppering kisses all over his face “yes you can, honey, open up for them, you /know/ you want to~”  
Tears rolled down the man’s cheeks as his head thrashed wildly from side to side, but Asra and you wouldn’t let up. 

Guiding the other’s cock to his entrance Lucio cried out as the head of another cock breached him, feeling like he was going to be split open. /he couldn’t, it was too much/

Asra thrusted in, seating themselves beside you, before you both began to rock your hips. Lucio’s vocals filled up the shop, and suddenly you felt sorry to anyone who might be outside in this unfortunate night.

You two groaned as the tight heat constricted, suddenly aware that Lucio had cummed /again/. You thrusted again, now at a backbreaking pace— and you felt like you would’ve broken the count in two if the Magician wasn’t there supporting him.

The pounding was brutal, as you and your mentor both chased your orgasms. Just barely aware the blonde had cum a third time in the meantime. 

Screams of slight pain eventually faded to pure bliss as you two slowly came to the peak— hitting Lucio’s prostate every time you re-entered that tight heat. He clutched your back, nails digging into the fabric as he neared his fourth climax of the night.

“Pp-p-p-l-l-lease, n-n-not inside again” the count sobbed, his mascara painted black streaks down his face— but you didn’t pull out. 

Pushing in impossibly deeper Asra and you released your loads inside the Count, before suddenly pulling out— not even giving the blonde time to come down from his high.

Asra got up, and headed towards the washroom, already setting their minds on cleaning themselves off. But you needed to do one more thing. Shuffling a few of the pillows to the side, you fetched a medium sized ebony box, removing a plug from the inside.

Lucio sobbed as you shoved it within him, successfully locking all of your and Asra’s cum inside him “keep it there, baby, you got it?”

Lucio nodded

“Perfect. I’ll be back, I’m not finished with you”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok ok, hello y’all
> 
> It’s been a /long/ time since I’ve written anything so sorry if it’s absolute horse shit
> 
> But First post on this new account is porn? So typical of me
> 
> Anyway, I always love bottom!lucio, give :clap: me :clap: more :clap: bottom lucio.
> 
> Might write more? Maybe some knotting :flushed:  
Might write something more plot driven next time? What do y’all think? 
> 
> Might even whip up some art for a future chapter.
> 
> Let me know, I love comments. They help me keep writing this shit for y’all.
> 
> Have a good night y’all, stay safe


End file.
